


The Perfect Gift

by OpenLion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, CBT, Deep Throating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Pegging, Pet Play, Sounding, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, blinding, forced feminisation, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Ruby decides to do something nice for her ex and give her new girlfriend an amazing present at the same time.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an anonymous commission.

“What’s up babe?” Ruby sat down beside her girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek,

“Nothing much, bit tired after training is all,” her girlfriend turned to her and smiled kindly, “have you told him yet, how you really feel?” 

“Yeah, he took it well, almost too well,” Ruby shifted uncomfortably, “you got any classes this aft?” She tried to deflect and change the subject,

“No, I’m free,”

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” she ran her tongue up her girlfriend’s cheek, her breath hot on her flushed cheek,

“Oh god no, not again,” 

“Hey! You liked the strap on!” Ruby moved her face away, alerting a few students to what she’d said and turning immediately crimson, her girlfriend rolled her eyes and grabbed her, yanking her out of the dinner hall.

“Your mouth’s gonna get us in trouble,” lips met her collarbone in the empty hallway, “now tell me all about your surprise before I make a mess and you have to clean it up with your tongue,”

“Oh fuck, I’ll be making a mess with you if you keep talking like that,” Ruby squirmed against the wall, trying to grind her rapidly dampening cunt against her girlfriends thigh,”

“Good, I’ve been thinking about fucking your brains out all morning, especially after watching the heiress cumming her brains out on your sister’s tongue,” 

“Fuck that sounds hot,” Ruby moaned and tried to kiss her girlfriend, strong hands pinned her to the wall,

“So fucking hot, now tell me your surprise or I’ll dump you for that blonde dyke,” 

“God you’re hot, bedroom now.” She growled finally breaking the iron grip pinning her against the wall.

A short sprint later and they were by team RWBY’s door, “In here,” Ruby growled as she put her hand up her girlfriend’s skirt and pulled her by her sodden panties through the door.

What awaited her on the other side made her jaw drop. Jaune Arc lay tied to the bed, blindfolded by a pair of dirty panties and gagged with a used butt plug. He was naked apart from the pair of panties around his waist, his fully erect cock tenting the fabric while his exposed balls were painfully clamped together, tied to a vibrating dildo lodged deep in his backside.

“Ruby what the fuck?”

“Too much for the invincible girl to handle?” Ruby walked around her lover, a seductive finger trailing across her shoulders,

“You just told me you dumped him,”

“I never, I said I talked to him, besides I could never, I love him too much, nowhere near as much as you but I do love him,” she pulled her stunned girlfriend into a kiss before nibbling at her ear, “he’s ours now, ours to toy and torment,”

“Ruby this is wrong, I’m untying him,” she was pushed back, 

“You’re not, he’s my present to you, for being such a wonderful girlfriend, he’s yours and he’s happy to be,” she stripped herself in a burst of roses, standing fully nude in the middle of the room, fluids dripping into the carpet from her youthful, shaved cunt, “Didn’t you want to fuck my brains out?”

“Fuck it,” Pyrrha shrugged her corset and skirt dropping elegantly as she used her semblance to disrobe to her underwear, her snatch even more of a mess than her younger counterpart.

Their lips met in the middle, Ruby pulling Pyrrha onto the floor and getting fingers deep in her cunt as a reward. Within seconds she was writhing around in ecstasy, her girlfriend's name on her lips as her eyes glowed silver. With a bright flash she came on Pyrrha’s fingers, her breasts heaving as she took deep breaths to calm herself, “Fuck you’re incredible,” she gasped, holding out a hand to be pulled up,

“Love you too, now why don’t we put my present to work and get him to clean you up?” Ruby smirked and kissed her lover,

“Way ahead of you,” she sauntered over to the bound man, swaying her arse as she could feel emerald eyes burning into the soft and shapely flesh.

With a pop the red ball flew from his mouth and rolled across the floor, stopping under Pyrrha’s foot, “Is that?”

“Yep, the one you fucked into my bowels last night, Slave, I want you to clean me up, you see my girlfriend can actually give me an orgasm, unlike you,” Jaune nodded enthusiastically, 

“Please mistress Ruby, please let me serve you,”

“Good boy,” Ruby straddled the young huntsman’s face making sure to smear some of her orgasm across it.

Jaune immediately began to collect Ruby’s cum from her folds and thighs, his tongue quick but efficient to clean her up, “He’s such a good boy!” Pyrrha squealed, unable to contain her excitement as she bounced on her feet a few times, “can I give him a treat?”

“Yes my love, his favourite is a hard slap to the balls, he absolutely loves it!” Pyrrha smiled happily, bringing her head close to his manhood, 

“He’s so pretty love, your panties suit him so well,” Ruby smiled at the compliment,

“I’m glad you like him, I saw him and thought oh you,”

“You are too good to me,” after a brief inspection she noticed a metallic rod held smug in his urethra, with an almost sadistic smirk she concentrated her semblance and increased the girth of the metal.

Jaune’s howl of agony muffled by Ruby’s snatch, “He likes you,” the younger girl smiled, “it took me weeks to make him howl,” 

“Good boy,” Pyrrha purred before giving his balls a hard slap. He yelped in pain before wiggling his hips to thank his new mistress.

“I’m all clean now,” Ruby stood on the bed making sure to walk across Jaune’s broad chest before she jumped down. She found her girlfriend’s lips waiting for her as she let skilled hands roam and squeeze her soft and supple skin, 

“He’s perfect thank you,” Pyrrha mumbled between kisses, gasping as she felt her last items of clothing leave her body as Ruby undressed her, “I want you so bad right now,”

“Patience, I promised him some playtime first,” Ruby whispered seductively, raising her leg and pressing into her girlfriend’s firm body, letting her feel the heat radiating between her legs. Should Pyrrha say the words she’d abandon her games with Jaune, she held the ultimate sway over her, one hint of a command and she was dripping with want at the promise of serving her lover,

“You promised him something without my consent? And here I was ready to reward you…” Ruby quivered, both from fear and arousal, “now I might have to punish you, maybe I’ll take you as my pet and find a woman who could actually satisfy me, your sister would do nicely.”

Ruby stayed shaking against the rock that was Pyrrha’s muscular body, a soft hand gripped her chin and tilted her head up, “If my new toy breaks I’ll see him replaced with you,” her warning was stern, Ruby could only nod in agreement before Pyrrha ran her hands down her back and held her close, kissing her forehead tenderly, “I don’t like telling you off, but I must ensure you follow my rules, now relax and let’s enjoy ourselves.”

She pulled away from the invincible girl and smiled sweetly, “I’m so fucking in love with you,” 

“That’s my girl, now tell me, what can my pet do?”

“He’s really good with his mouth if you want to make him whine and moan for you. He’s disciplined and will not seek to pleasure you unless you request it. He absolutely loved to be fucked, his favourite is his throat and he’s an excellent kisser, for a pet anyway. He also loves being stepped on and his balls been tortured. I keep a metal rod in him to stop him cumming as that wears him out but I’m sure you could train him if you wanted to.” Ruby smiled proudly,

“Excellent work, what does he drink?”

“He loves to drink his own cum, I often keep a pint glass lying around for it. Other than that he drinks piss, he’s borderline obsessed to the point he’ll drag himself naked through the halls to stick his head in the bogs.”

“Good, shall we begin?”

“Oh god yes,” Ruby was giddy, turning to Jaune and kissing his mouth hard, biting his lips and making him bleed.

“Sit on his cock,” Ruby instructed, holding her hand out to help Pyrrha stand on the bed, “over his panties,” the invincible girl let a soft sigh slip from her lips as she felt Jaune’s covered cock slide between her folds, the texture of the panties foreign but pleasant as she softly moved up and down the hardened shaft.

Ruby pulled a lemon out from a cupboard and sliced it perfectly in half using her scythe. She admired the cut for a moment before pushing the side of the lemon with skin on into her cunt before doing the same with the other half except this time she put it in her rear.

With an excited smile she jumped onto Jaune’s face, ignoring his pained screams as the lemon juice flowed into his wounded lips. She pulled Pyrrha into a kiss, hands finding flawless breasts and kneading the pink nubs into hardness, “Can you feel him? He wants to explode doesn’t he?” “God yes, he’s throbbing so much,” Pyrrha confirmed tilting her head back and moaning like a bitch in heat, “I want him to breed my a bastard child he’s so big when he’s ready,” Jaune moaned in excitement, his feet kicking to let his new mistress know he approved of the situation,

“He doesn’t deserve the honor of cumming inside a woman,” Ruby slapped her girlfriend across the face, “don’t let his size distract you from the fact he’s a perverted freak,” Pyrrha’s mouth rewarded Ruby’s boldness with a kiss, 

“Thankyou love, I almost forgot his kind aren’t allowed to reproduce, he must suffer so I know exactly how far he is beneath me,” 

“Shall I blind him my love?”

“Oh, yes.”

Ruby knelt up on the bed, violently squeezing both of her orifices and emptying the contents of the fruits into Jaune’s exposed eyes. He howled in pain as Ruby force fed him the remnants of the citric fruit and watched him suffer in agony, “He looks so good in his natural place,” Pyrrha complimented, clapping happily as she came over his covered cock. She used his distraction to widen the rod further and tighten the clamp, admiring his balls as they took on a pretty, purple hue.

“Is it time to let him see again?” Ruby asked, a wicked smile across her face,

“I suppose, I can never see him as a man again, let alone a respectable human. I must meet with Ozpin and arrange a new team leader,” 

“You should put yourself forward for it, maybe then Nora will finally see the true purpose of men and turn her pathetic boy toy into a bitch,” Ruby knelt over Jaune’s face again, 

“Clean him,” Pyrrha commanded, plain and simple. 

With a curt nod Ruby released her bladder and sprayed Jaune’s red and agonised face with her piss. Her stream was wide and uncontrolled yet undeniably powerful as Jaune let the burning liquid rinse his eyes of the lemon. He felt so happy and privileged to be a toilet for one of his mistresses, opening his mouth to receive his reward for being such a good bitch.

When Ruby had finished she hopped off the bed, “That’s his favorite reward so don’t ever use it as a punishment,”

“Noted,” Pyrrha smirked, getting on her knees, “Can I taste you?” she asked smiling,

“Of course,” Ruby placed her cunt on Pyrrha’s wanting lips, moaning in ecstasy as the invincible girl licked her piss and lemon flavoured cunt. Soon enough cum was added to the mix and Pyrrha collapsed from the divine tasting cocktail. Unable to resist, Ruby kissed her fiercely, harvesting the taste from her girlfriend's wonderful mouth before she remembered what she should be doing and pulled Pyrrha shakily to her feet.

“If he’s going to be attracted to girls he must learn what men expect us to do,” Ruby stated in an unusally authorative tone, “I will fuck his face with a perfect mold of a Beowulf’s cock, you will destroy his arsehole with an Ursa’s fuckstick,” Jaune nodded eagerly, quivering at the idea of being dominated like the bitch in his favorite porn film.

It took the girls seconds to adopt the beastly weapons and line him up, Pyrrha removing the clamp and rod from his genitals after Ruby’s instruction, “This is his favorite game, though he usually only gets the Beowulf. When he cums we stop immediately.” Pyrrha nodded, ramming her enormous toy straight into his bowls and forcing him to make a sound like a wild beast. Ruby used his open mouth to clog his oesophogus with grimm dick, fucking him violently before he even had a chance to know what was happening.

The brutal and beastly fucking was enough to reduce him to tears of joy, his only regrets were he couldn’t feel the two monstor cocks touch inside him and the couldn’t fill him up with real grimm cum. Ruby and Pyrrha revelled in their power, enjoying the way he slid between the two and loved every moment of it. 

They came multiple times as they fucked him both amazed at how strong he was to keep going, actually thrusting back against them as he eagerly accepted the cocks of humanity's greatest threat. 

After a long two hours he finally came, cum rocketing from his cock and coating his face. With no delay both girls withdrew and discarded the toys, Pyrrha straddled his face and let her own bladder empty, denying him the reward of licking up his own cum but giving him an even greater prize with her piss. It was so irresistible Ruby drank from the steady stream like a water fountain, immediately finding a new addiction.

“Normandy,” Ruby spoke as Jaune sat up and received a towel from the youngest woman in the room, he cleaned his face up and smiled happily at the two naked women before him,

“That was so good,” his voice was giddy with excitement, “I love you so much, both of you,” they embraced him in turn, 

“You were so good for us Jaune,” Ruby kissed his cheek, “I’m sorry it had to end between us for this to happen, I still love you,”

“Don’t be sorry, this was way better than anything we did together, I’m so happy for the two of you, please let me get out of your way.”

He stood, dressed and left, leaving Pyrrha to kiss Ruby into her bed, “Whenever you’re ready for him again just say the word ‘Domrémy’,” Ruby smiled up at her lover, 

“Ursa or Beowulf?” the invincible girl growled,

“Ursa,” 

“Good choice, maybe I’ll eat your brains after I’ve fucked them out…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this work.
> 
> If you want to hear updates, have a request, idea or just want a chat follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
